Charge pumps are switched-capacitor, inductor-less DC-DC voltage or power converters primarily utilized to provide operating voltages or power for portable, consumer electronic devices such as, for example, notebooks, laptops, personal computers, tablets, smart phones, digital cameras, and the like. High power charge pumps need to charge their capacitors from initial condition voltages to steady state voltages. Problems can occur in connection with this need.